The Misadventures of the Legend of Zelda Crew
by AngelAxexinf
Summary: A series of random funny shorts about Link and his adventures in trying to save Hyrule. But an evil plot is revealed! Highly unorthodox things happen in this story, if you do not like random, don't read it.
1. Blah Blah Blah!

**Hey guys! AngelAnimexinf here, with my first fanfic. I know it's a little short but please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for Zelink fans out there, I do not own the Legend of Zelda, and probably never will. Darn it universe! MAKE ME HAPPY! *sobs in corner* Please enjoy :)**

* * *

"Link!" Fado shouted. Link looked up from the My Little Pony crossword puzzle he was doing."I need you to bring in the goats for me! They refuse to listen to the puppet!" "The puppet" was a creepy little version of the mail-man with a Spanish accent. It was Fado's way of bringing in the goats, even though it never worked. Link knew he had just thrown it away years ago and was trying to get Link to do all of the work, as usual.

"There's no need to yell. I'm only like two feet away from you."

Fado ignored this and told Link to move his butt. Link wandered around aimlessly for a little bit, randomly rolling into pumpkins and bashing his head on trees. He then went to the spring, where he saw Ilia washing Epona, her half horse, half zebra thing.

Link carefully walked up to Epona, being careful not to startle the bipolar Ilia- she was actually part polar bear, she had a tail and everything. Then Link stepped on a branch.

"Oh! Link! Hi!" Ilia said. Link just nodded and picked up the My Little Pony crossword puzzle he had dropped.

"I came to get Epona." Link said.

Ilia immediately started freaking out."No! You can't take Billy-Beanie! I need him!" Epona was actually a girl, but anytime someone said that, Ilia freaked out.

"But if I don't get Epona now, I never will and I'll never beat the game!" Link pleaded. Suddenly, the sky darkened and Faron, the water monkey appeared.

"YOU MORON!" for some reason, he yelled everything he said. "YOU BROKE THE FOURTH-WALL!"

"So?" Link said. It abruptly started raining frying-pans. Ilia screamed and hung on to the water monkey's tail.

"OH! I JUST REMEMBERED!" the spirit screamed. "YOU ARE THE CHOSEN HERO AND YOU HAVE TO SAVE ALL OF HYRULE!"

_"What!?" _Link screamed.

But his question wasn't answered, because right then, a big-boss voice boomed, "**IT'S TOO CHIGGIN EARLY FOR THAT, YOU DUMB MONKEY!**" Faron was then hit in the head with a giant frying pan and knocked unconscious.

There was only one thought on Link's mind, _I'm screwed_.

* * *

**Hiya peoples! Thanks for reading! I am totally open to suggestions for these one-shots, so PM or put something in the review. I am especially open to suggestions about Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess or Ocarina of Time. Until next time! * flies away on Epona***

**~AAxinf**


	2. Uh oh

**Hey guys! It's me again! Mwahahahahaa! *ahem* Sorry the first chap-chap was so short, although I am totally open to any ideas for chapters, ya know. **

**Disclaimer: Man I wish I owned the Legend of Zelda! But I don't… *sobs loudly* LET ME BE HAPPY UNIVERSE!**

* * *

Link walked into the giant cavernous room. _Why are there always so many mushrooms here? _He wondered. Suddenly, he heard slightly feminine, slightly gay sounding laughter coming from the center of the room. Link looked up from his Nintendo 3DS. There he saw a strange dude in a white jumpsuit with diamond patterns cut out of it, He had the ugliest cape known to man, a white diva haircut and a bowl of cherries. Link said "What the" but was soon cut off when the man started choking on a cherry pit. "Oh noez!" Link cried. "The polar bear is choking!" Link flew into the air and drop crotch kicked the dude. "Oh my gosh, polar bear! Are you alright?" Then Link got a better look at the "polar bear". "Wait a second," he said. "You're not a polar bear! You're just some generic bad guy!"

"I have a name ya know! As a matter of fact it's Ghirahim, Demon Lord of the—"

A big boss voice interrupted him. **"GHIRAHIM! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE CHIGGIN FIGHTING THE GUY NOW! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR GENERIC NAME!" **

"My name is NOT generic! In fact, I'll sing a song about it!" Link covered his ears as Ghirahim started singing a song about bullying, generic names, and pancakes.

"I'll never beat the game if you keep singing like this!" Link yelled. Storm clouds gathered in the room.

"**YOU MORON! YOU CHIGGIN BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!" **

"So?" Link said. Then it started raining frying pans, Zelda voodoo dolls, and fan girls. "_**AHHHHHHHHH!" **_Everyone screamed as the fan girls started ripping everyone apart.

"For some reason, this all seems familiar!" Link yelled as he hacked away at fan girls.

* * *

"I sense a disturbance in the Force!" Ilia said as she let go of the water monkey's tail.

"THIS IS MOST GRAVE!" the water monkey said.

"I feel like an ancestor is being attacked!" She then ran off to Wal-Mart, where she bought a time machine shaped like Darth Vader, and used it to go to the battle in the distant past.

* * *

Ilia landed on top of Ghirahim. "GRANDPA!" Ilia screamed. She hugged Ghirahim and slaughtered all of the fan girls. "Grandpa! Are you okay?"

(Author Interrupt-**If you fans out there haven't already guessed it, Ilia is related to Ghirahim.**

Link: What?! That's just messed up! Since when was Ghirahim part polar bear!

Ghirahim: I would have told you if I wasn't so rudely interrupted!

Ilia: Don't listen to them grandpa! I think you're beautiful…

Ghirahim: Thank you Lilia.

Ilia: It's Ilia. )

Link stared around in wonder, there were two polar bears now talking about haircuts in the center of the room, sitting on top of a pile of dead fan girls.

_I am SO screwed,_ Link thought. Link then felt an odd sense of déjà vu. _Why did that line just sound so familiar?_

* * *

**So, was this chapter better or worse? I tried to make it a lot longer than the first one. Review, and I give you cookie. PM and I give you brownie. Do both and I give you both. *flies away on rainbow Loftwing* NOM NOM NOM.**

**~AAx**


	3. Who Says I Can't Be Zelda?

**Hiya dudes, dudettes and neuters! Am I updating quickly enough? Ya know I am still totally open to suggestions for The Misadventures of the Legend of Zelda Crew, *cough, cough* Anyway, ONWARDS!Disclaimer: *sobs loudly* WHY!? Why can't I own the Legend of Zelda!? I just wanna be happy! LET ME BE HAPPY! (I think you get the picture)**

* * *

Link looked down at the little brown creature shivering at his feet. Link, being his stupid self, said "Zelda?"

"How on chiggin earth could that possibly be Zelda!?" Fi, Link's talking sword, said.

Link pouted. "You don't have to yell, ya know. It's not my fault if I've barely gotten any sleep at all!"

"What!? Master, you slept for twelve hours before you went on your journey! Just because Zelda carries a twenty-two caliber assault rifle with her at all times, does not mean she is safe." Fi stated. "Besides, this thing is _way_ too ugly to be Zelda."

The little brown creature looked up, anger written on his tiny face. "Now wait a second lady! Who says I can't be this Zelderp lady?" Link looked uncertainly at the little brown monster.

"Hey!" he said. "Can I name you Polar Bear? Or maybe Beary, for short?" Link had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Honestly, the choice of words you have in this game is crazy." The bright blue sky darkened, and they heard Big Boss Voice.

"**WHY, IN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THESE CHAPTERS, MUST SOMEONE BREAK THE CHIGGIN FOURTH-WALL?! THIS IS CHIGGIN RIDICULOUS! I NEED TO SPEAK TO THE AUTHOR!"**

(Author interrupt-

AAxinf: What is it, Big Boss Voice? *looks at fingernails*

Big Boss Voice: **WHY DO YOU KEEP ALLOWING CHARACTERS TO BREAK THE CHIGGIN FOURTH-WALL!?**

AAxinf: Why do you care?

Big Boss Voice: **IT ANNOYS ME THAT YOU, AS THE AUTHOR, REFUSE TO SET THESE CHIGGIN CHARACTERS STRAIGHT! AND WHY DO I KEEP SAYING CHIGGIN!?**

AAxinf: Because it's funny.

Big Boss Voice:** BUT-**

AAxinf: BACK to the story! )

Link looked up at the sky, "Is it gonna start raining?"

"No derp," Fi said. Bullets, kikwi plushies, and frying pans started hailing down from the heavens.

"Someone released the kraken!" Link screamed. Picking up the kikwi that was half his size he ran for cover towards the first temple, which he had just now noticed.

* * *

**Has anyone realized how asking whether the kikwi was Zelda is completely ridiculous? I'm amazed at how quickly I'm coming up with these chapters. I have one I am dying to do for OoT. Cookies to those who review! * flies away on giant kikwi* NOM NOM**

**~AAX**


	4. The Plan Is Revealed

**Hiya peoples! I forgot to put this in my last two updates, but I would like to give a special thanks to these reviewers:**

**madlink007- for being the first person to review my story**

**Gnat1- for becoming my staff member and giving me tips on writing paragraphs that made more sense**

**Impatatertot- for wishing I was your sidekick heh heh…**

**And because you guys are so chiggin AWESOME, I will give you each a special prize.**

***hands everybody world's largest congratulatory cookie* and here's an added bonus, * hands everybody idea juice***

**Please enjoy this next chapter in The Misadventures of the Legend of Zelda Crew.**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it, but I have to. * takes deep breath* because this chiggin universe hates me, I do not own The Legend of Zelda, and probably never will. :( **

Link looked at Saria. They were both quiet, and then Saria looks up. "Link, you promise to always remember me right?" Saria asked. Link nodded his head, keeping the illusion that he couldn't talk. "Here" Saria passed him her ocarina. "As long as you keep this, don't forget me, okay?"

"I heard you the first time," Link said. Link looked down at the ocarina. "Hey!" he yelled.  
"This thing is practically pink!"

"It doesn't matter Link!" Navi screamed in his ear. "You're supposed to go on your adventure now! Nobody will see you!" Link frowned at the little fairy. "No need to yell."

Navi turned red from anger and a polar bear tail and ears popped out of her tiny body. "Now you listen hear," she said. "You're going to go on this adventure, you're going to save the lazy princess, and you are going to beat this game or so help me-!" Before she could finish her sentence Big Boss Voice came.

"**YOU CHIGGIN CHARACTERS ARE ALWAYS-!" **But before even he could finish his sentence, I, the great and awesome AngelAnimexinf, interrupted him. "Big Boss Voice, interrupt my story one more time and I'll replace you!"

"**YOU CAN'T REPLACE ME! I'M THE BEST CHARACTER HERE!" **he screamed. "And you're the most annoying, even more annoying than Navi." I said. "Yeah!" Navi screamed, "Wait, hey!"

"Anyway," I continued. "Interrupt one more time, and you get da boot!"

"**CAN I-?" **

Back to the story!

Navi looked at Link, who was hiding behind Saria, who had an annoying smile on her face. Navi calmed down, returning to her regular shade of light blue, but the polar bear ears and tail didn't go away.

"Why do I have a tail and ears?" Navi asked. A portal that looked like a life mushroom opened up in the sky above them, and Ghirahim and Ilia fell out, landing on top of Saria and Link.

"Grandma!" Ilia screamed. "Granddaughter!" Ghirahim yelled. They both ran up and hugged Navi, which was kind of hard, considering her size. "GRARGH! Who are you people?! Stop touching me!"

And in case you readers out there in Happy Land haven't noticed the pattern, any annoying, bi-polar, or crazy characters are related to each other, and they will all meet in other chapters. "I don't know you!" Navi screamed again. But her desperate pleas fell on deaf ears; either that or the crazy family members were too loud and high to hear her. "Yes! Just a few more family members and we will have enough power to take over all of the game universes! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Ghirahim stupidly yelled. Everyone looked at him, Navi angry, Ilia upset, Saria still smiling, and Link with a troll face. Ilia hit Ghirahim in the back of the head, "Grandpa! Why would you say that!? Now we'll never get to be in any other video games!"

Big Boss Voice ignored the amount of times they broke the fourth wall.

"Oh it doesn't matter doll," Ghirahim said in an inexplicable country accent. "The whole world'll be arrs with-eeyan a coupla hours. MWAHAHAHAHAA!"

"So be sure you don't forget me, okay Link?" Saria said. Link nodded, and walked away.

~Seven Years Later~

Link peered into a bush and saw a little pink ocarina. He picked it up, wondering why it looked so familiar. "Hey, Navi", Link said, "Does this seem familiar to you?" Navi looked at the ocarina. "Nope, come on Link, we have to go beat the next temple." Link dropped the ocarina and followed her, feeling like he was forgetting something.

**Worst. Chapter. Ever. I have to say, I'm not so proud of this chapter, it seems a little long and tedious. BUTT! Ghirahim, Ilia (and Navi) have a plan to take over the game universes. No wonder they weren't reincarnated into other characters.**

**I can't believe I didn't notice this before, but I had accidently posted the same chapter twice, and I apologize *hands out apology stickers* **

**I also don't know if you know this but, I'll say it any way.**

**The creators are going to remove lemons from , and there are a lot of people who are ticked off at this. I'm not saying I agree with them, but I'm not saying that I go against them either. Adding an MA rating will not solve the problem, and I think the creators are trying to get rid of lemons because of the amount of younger authors there are on this website. Personally, I think that adding an MA rating will only make it worse, and lemons really aren't healthy to read or write. Some people probably don't even rate their stories properly and rate it T instead of M because of those lemons. **

**You also have to remember, the youngest you can be to sign up on this website is 13, and there practically is no age limit for people who just read the fan fictions, either because K-T stories bore them or they just refuse to listen to those ratings.**

**And, parents could end up suing the website for allowing such heavy material on a website that's appropriate for general audiences. Then could quite possibly get shut down.**

**I understand that this great website could probably lose a lot of authors, but there are so many other things to write about, too. Some of the people who write lemony things are probably under-age also.**

**I'm just saying, so don't hate me for this. I will never write lemons in the future, so this doesn't really affect me, and you readers out there don't have to I am not taking sides, so don't try to pull me into this war.**

**Well, I felt that that was important to say, but so much seriousness makes my head hurt, so I'm gonna go take a Tylenol(not really, we don't have any) **

**Asta la pasta, baby! * flies away on nyan cat***

**~AAxinf**


	5. Oh My Gosh! A Ninja!

**Hey peoples, if you were wondering where I've been for the last couple of weeks (months?) I couldn't figure out where Link meets Sheik for the first time. And then I got a deviantART (the username is the same, so you can check out the for pictures I have so far. I am willing to take suggestions)But I'm back now! This is one of the chapters I have wanted to write for a while now. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I had serious writer's block. And, in case you didn't already know, I have a poll up on my , I changed my name to AngelAxexinf. But, the chapter is here! *does a cartwheel* Reviewers get cookies and nyan cats!**

**Disclaimer: Let me own the Legend of Zelda! Y U NO LET ME BE HAPPY!?**

* * *

First time you meet Sheik

Link walked up to the giant purple doors in the Temple of Time. He looked around with night-vision goggles. "Hello? Anyone here?" A hotdog flew at his head, but Link ignored it and walked up to the door. "Super Hulk Powers, don't fail me now!" Link slammed his head against the door and immediately knocked himself out.

Fives days later…

Link woke up and looked around. "Where is everybody? MOMMY!" Someone threw another wiener at his head. Link dodged it with his mad ninja skills but was immediately impaled with a flying cat. "What the Din?!" Link put the cat in his Adventure Time pouch.

A figure in blue spandex and a white Hello Kitty scarf walked out from behind a lamppost. "I am-"

Link pounced on the figure and put him in a headlock. "Who are you and who are you working for?" Link shoved the wiener into the person's mouth. "Wait a second." Link made a troll face. "YOU'RE A NINJA! OH MY GOSH, A NINJA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'm not a- WOAH!"

Link was standing on the man's shoulders. "Come wit me, ninja. We are goink to fight deh bad-guys!" he said in a Chinese accent. "Fly, my trusty WOAH!"

"I'm not a ninja! My name is Sheik and I have to give you some news!" Sheik thrust a hotdog in Link's mouth. "Here read this My Little Pony sticker. It'll tell you what we're supposed to do."

"What the freak kind of language is this?" Link spat out the hotdog and use his fingernails to get Sheik off of him.

"I don't know, my boss gave it to me, and he's stupid."

"Listen ninja." Link struck a sassy pose. "Some crazy guy came to me before and said he was going to try and take over all of the video game worlds. I have to save the world and I can't have ninjas blocking the way!" Link flipped his purple scarf over his shoulder and put on a pair of Kanye West shades.

"Wait! I'm supposed to play a song for you, or something." Sheik brought out his electric harp. "One, two, three, four!" Sheik started rocking out on his harp with the Maroon 5 doing back up. The crowd absolutely went wild. Sheik started break dancing on stage with Lady Gaga.

"Hey, you!" Link turned toward the high-pitched little girl voice coming from the corner of the room. A creepy-looking pale yellow man with red hair was standing in the corner with a Cheshire cat grin- literally. "Hey kid. You wanna buy a mask?" The creepy man rubbed his hands together. Link noticed that he was just obsessed with hand sanitizer.

"Ummm…no. I want a hotdog," Link made a troll face at the sales man.

"Come on kid, you know you want a mask," the sales man whispered. Link decided just then that he would go all Obi-wan boss on the creepy salesman.

"You don't want to sell me a mask," Link said in a British accent. One of the salesman's ears twitched.

Polar bear ears…

Polar bear tail…

HOTDOG!

Link went from Obi-wan to Buffy the vampire – evil polar bear – slayer and attacked the salesman. "BAD JUJU!" he screamed while pulling out an atomic Mario.

"It's a me, Mario – WAHHHHH!"

BOOOOOMM…

"Well, that's one bad guy destroyed," Link flipped his scarf over his shoulder again.

A giant hole ripped in the fabric of the space time condiment (the ceiling) and Ghirahim and Ilia dropped out on top of Link.

"You kilt ma great³ grandson! How day-errr yeeoo!" That annoying country accent was back.

Link only rolled his eyes and took off his Kanye West shades, replacing them with Gucci sunglasses.

"We can always revive him with this," Ilia said helpfully. She held up the team healer (no one ever uses those anyway) and threw it at what was left of the Happy Mask Salesman.

"I'm back!" shouted the Happy Mask Salesman. "Where to now?" he looked at the stage. Sheik's stupid concert was still going on.

"_And I said: 'Gimme two dinosaurs! Eggs over easy, fried in butter, not too greasy. Saber tooth, tiger steak, a whole hippopotamus!_"

Man, those lyrics are stupid.

"Well, darlin'," Ghirahim said to Ilia's shadow. "Just a few more twisted characters and we'll start universe jumpin'!" Ghirahim started douggieing with glee.

"Why does that sound so illegal?" Ilia asked her shadow. Ilia's shadow just shrugged its shoulders and went to douggie with Ghirahim.

Link looked at the chaos before him; Sheik's stupid ugly concert was _a still _happening, Ghirahim was douggieing with a shadow and Ilia was standing around, looking like a lost puppy.

"This is bad. Weely weely bad." Link sucked on a sugar-covered hotdog. As he looked at the strangely sunset colored stage, Link only had one thought on his mind…

_I need help…_

_ To be continued...  
_

* * *

**I think I forgot how to write randomness; I know this is not my best chapter, but at least I updated! :)Pleases don't kill me. *hides in corner*You know, this looked a lot longer on Microsoft Word. Reviewers get cookies and don't forget about the poll on my profile page!** **It's about what fan fiction is going to be released in 2013. *flies away on nyan kitten* HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! **

**~AAx  
**


	6. Stupid Ninja!

**Hey my adoring fans! I think I'll be updating a little more regularly now. For those of you who haven't already checked it out, I have a poll that will be coming down soon. I think my Star Wars: The Clone Wars fans are more responsive to this stuff *shrugs* Two of the options are tied (not telling which ones):/ But, I will tell you the order: Star Wars: The Clone Wars, LoZ, SW: TCW, SW: TCW, and LoZ. I think this is going to be one of those crack chapters. Here is the next chapter of The Misadventures of the Legend of Zelda Crew!**

* * *

Link looked back at the stage, where Sheik was singing about My Little Pony. "This is beyond stupid-iculous! How am I supposed to find all of the bad hot dogs and kill the fan girls before the end of this chapter?!" Link cried to a statue of Lady Gaga. The statue shrugged.

"Hey Sheik! Take this!" Link chucked an atomic woodchuck at Sheik's electric harp.

"Hey!" Sheik immediately stopped playing his electric harp and literally glared daggers at Link. "I got this harp from my grand mammy! Now it's all covered in woodchuck!" he screamed in an Irish accent. Sheik threw a radioactive hotdog at Link.

"Listen! You and me and that statue over there need to find the polar bear related bad guys and kill them before the end of this chapter!" Link blocked the hotdog with a coconut tree.

Sheik started firing troll faces at Link from his semi-automatic French toast stick. "I don't care if you have cookies! I will never change to the dark side! NEVER!"

Link blocked all of the troll faces with his pet nyan cat named Dinkloo. This went on for the next couple of hours until Link threw one of those "Y U NO" trolls at Sheik, effectively knocking him out.

Link took a hotdog out of his purse. "Well this makes it more complicated than bananas on a rainy day in Ohio!" Link looked at the ceiling. He shoved the hotdog in Sheik's mouth and dragged him off the stage. "I should start getting paid for this. It would be so awesome if I was paid in chocolate milk! Do dinosaurs really even fly in the first place? What are chicken nuggets made out of? Derp, derp, derp, derpity, derp-derp."

Link kinda went mad after that…

Sheik decided to wake up just then. "Well, my mission here is done. Good day to you, sir," he said, sounding like a stuffy British walrus. "Narknarknarknarknarknark GOODBYE!" Sheik pulled out a flash mob deku nut thing and threw it on the ground. A bright light—that strangely looked like Groose—appeared before Link's half-mad saucer- sized eyes and a flash mob immediately took its place.

"_Everybody dance now!"_ Everyone started doing the cupid shuffle even though it was the wrong song.

Link moved through the party-goers at the speed of Hello Kitty sound waves and jumped over Donkey Kong's hammer statue. Suddenly, another hole ripped up in the space time condiment and Darth Vader flew out on a blueberry pancake.

"Luke, I _am _your—" Darth Vader paused and looked around with his extra-special puppy shades. "Oh, sorry," he said with a Ukrainian accent. "Wrong universe!" Darth Vader flew back through the hole in the ceiling, this time on a strawberry pancake.

Ghirahim was still douggieing to the music while everyone else was doing the chicken dance. "Oh yeah, dawg! This is my jam!" he yelled, holding up a striped jar of polka dotted jam. "Take that Charlie Sheen!" he yelled at his shadow.

"This is absolutely crazy!" Link yelled at Hello Kitty.

"Well, what'd you expect? This is a _fan fiction _written by _AngelAxexinf_! I thought you were smarticles," she said in a sassy country accent even though she doesn't have a mouth.

Link made a troll face at her. "TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OL—"

* * *

** A few months later in the Forest Temple…**

* * *

"You have to save the princess." Sheik put on some sunscreen and munched on a crayon.

"No derp, daddy-o!" Link threw a hot pink hotdog at one of those useless pots on the ground. It exploded and a whole bunch of nyan cat babies with Kanye West shades came out.

"WAKAWAKAWAKAWAKAWAKAWAKAWAKA WAKAWAKAWAKA!" They started attacking everything in varying shades of green- which was basically the entire temple-, including Link.

"Bad demonic kitties! Bad!" Link threw a piece of dental floss at a random mailman. "The power of mice compels you!" Link threw Hello Kitty- whom he had dragged with him- at the nyan cats.

"Ah walrus! I gotta go!" Sheik yelled, looking at his weenie dog watch. "Stay in school and don't forget to tip your mail man!" He used another one of those deku flash mob thingies and random people started doing the stanky leg.

Link passed out from all of the stupidity…

* * *

**Yeah, sorry, I had to cut this short before I got carried away. *smiles apologetically* but there is mostly a point to all of this randomness! :D Don't forget to vote on my poll because it is coming down o the 23****rd****, which is this Wednesday (Eastern Standard Time) I just might do the top three winners, so tell me what you think in the reviews (I can't have more than one poll up at once) And please tell me if you can see my forum anywhere, because I've looked for it and I can't find it *searches frantically* Well, asta la pasta, telephones! *flies away on demonic nyan cat baby***

**~AAx**


	7. Again With The Ninja!

**Hullo! Unfortunately, I will not be able to post Feathery Intervention for some time because my computer would not let me open up Microsoft Word because "there was no memory room or not enough **_**disk space**_**" nagnagnag! So I spent the next 40 minutes deleting crap loads of useless game downloads (I don't even know where they all came from!) and eventually it started working again along with the Internet. (That, for some reason, wasn't working either) So then I had to go 2 days without typing a **_**thing**_**. Also, the lyrics from the song Sheik was singing are from an actual song. I think the title of the disk had something to do with blue hot sauce, or something (I dunno). Random Note: be sure to check out my deviantART page because I have pictures of both Legend of Zelda, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and a stupid meme type thing (along with some photos of some cute stuffed animals *squee*!)**

* * *

Link walked into the Ice Cavern. He pulled his Abercrombie hoodie over his head. "It's so cold! It must be like eighty degrees in here!" (Link wasn't very good at measuring temperature.) Just then, a flash of neon white light blinded Link, and Sheik appeared in front of him, this time in a purple track suit and Ghandi shades, holding his electric harp in his hand, facing the wrong direction.

"Link, you have to save Zelda from—"

"Hey derp face," Link screeched, throwing a radioactive hot dog at Sheik' back. "You ah facing the wrong direction! You ah talking to a wall!" he said in a Chinese accent.

"What? Oh, I sowwy. I used so many of those flash mob deku thingies I went blind." Sheik shrugged his shoulders and started rocking out on his electric harp.

"_On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby! I'm a man who knows a thing or two!_"

"Make it stop!" Link cried to a picture of Adele. The picture made a troll face at him and started singing along in its tone-deaf voice.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH! I WILL TAKE OVER FROM HERE!**" Everyone that randomly appeared at the party froze, staring at the ceiling.

"That can't be!" Link slapped his face.

"This is impossible!" Sheik hugged a monkey and started crying.

"I declare that I don't like mermaids!" The Adele statue said.

But it was true…

"I would recognize that voice anywhere even though I've never heard it before!" Link started eating some markers he found on the ground.

"IT'S MORGAN FREEMAN!" everyone cried. A purple hole opened up in the ceiling of the cavern and a frying pan floated down. Everybody crowded around to see Morgan Freeman sitting in the center, coloring a My Little Pony coloring book.

"**HEY YA'LL. I'M MORGAN FREEMAN. HOW ARE YOU?**" Morgan Freeman stood up from the frying pan and opened up his Hello Kitty backpack. He pulled out a little green midget in red underwear that had polar bear ears.

"Das bad guy!" Link fired a chocolate pillow out of the gold cannon he was sitting on.

"**WAIT!**" Morgan Freeman yelled. "**I HAVEN'T TURNED HIM ON YET!**" He pulled a little string coming out of the doll's back. The creepy little midget came alive and started to sing and dance.

"I'm Tingle! The magical fairy that—"

"DIIIIEEEEE" Link screamed, firing chocolate covered frying pans out of his paper wallet. Another hole opened up in the ceiling and Ghirahim flew out, riding a striped cow.

"Now, hold ee-yut raht thay-er!" Ghirahim yelled, throwing sausages at the poor party goers below him. "I reckun that thay-er is the lay-ast person we be needin' for aa-our plan!" He licked and orange radioactive icicle growing out of the ground and immediately got his tongue stuck. "Hey-up! Ahm thuck!" he cried!

Ilia flew out of the new hole in the ceiling on a giant rooster. "why do I feel like I'm the only smart one in this fan fiction?"

"**BECAUSE AT THE MOMENT, YOU ARE**," Morgan Freeman said, frying some eggs in the pan he arrived on.

"Listen here!" Ghirahim pointed at Link with a candy cane. "We have almost all of the peeps we need to pull off this universe domination thing we got goin' on!" he yelled to no one in particular. "Tingle come he-yuh doll!" Tingle walked over to Ghirahim, staggering in his hot-pink pumps.

"I am at your service! I will make pancakes, French toast, and dinosaurs!" Tingle saluted the picture of Adele.

"**CAN I HAVE A PANCAKE?**" Morgan Freeman asked.

"NO!" Tingle screeched. Morgan Freeman threw a banana at Tingle and ate an icicle.

"Just a few more bad guys! Just a few more bad guys! JUSTAFEWMOREBADGUYS!" Ghirahim sang.

Link threw a bomb at Ghirahim, making him blow up into a million tiny sparkles and ponies.

"You killed my grandpa! You bad kitty! BAD KITTY!" Ilia freaked out and started attacking Link with stuffed animals and carrots.

"I'm not dead," Ghirahim ate one of the stuffed animals Ilia threw at Link.

"But you should be! I threw a bomb at you and everything!" Link flipped his scarf over his shoulder and gave the Adele picture a dirty look.

"I've got four lives left, man," Ghirahim said, sounding like an emo teenager.

"Not fair!" Sheik screamed. "This guy just got a kill cam on me! I obviously shot him in the head first!"

"Sheik, get away from My Little Pony Call of Duty! It's bad for you teeth!" Link kicked Sheik's Xbox 360.

"My game!" Sheik cried. He tackled Link to the ground and started pummeling him with beavers.

"Maybe we should go," Ilia suggested to the picture of Adele and Morgan Freeman. They all hopped onto Ilia's rooster and flew through the ceiling of the ice-cavern, leaving Ghirahim to deal with all of the mayhem down below.

"NOOOOOOOO! Ilia don't leave me with these wackos!" Ghirahim screamed, pointing to a group of wackos standing in the corner.

"Too late!" Ilia yelled, throwing a donut at Ghirahim's head. The hole in the ceiling closed up, along with the entrance Link used to get into the cave.

"I'm trapped! NOOOOOOOOO—" Link shoved a hotdog down Ghirahim's throat.

"Shuddap! We have to find a way out of this crazy hole or we're going to end up like that guy!" Link pointed to Hello Kitty who was trapped in a giant cherry Popsicle.

"Help?" she asked.

"I think we need to work together to get out of here," Ghirahim said in a very deep voice.

Link's face suddenly turned very grim. "It appears so," he said in an equally deep voice.

(insert Mission Impossible theme here)

* * *

**And so ends this installment of The Misadventures of the Legend of Zelda Crew. Unfortunately, there will not be many chapters after this one. Maybe about four or five left, I'm not sure. It's not because I'm running out of ideas or anything, but don't worry, because there will be a Kid Icarus: Uprising version of this coming out sometime within the next few months. Also, check out my dA page (link on my profile page) for pictures of LoZ and SW: TCW. I also have a donation pool up. I'm trying to see how many points we can get up to by the end of this month. Be sure to check it out!**

**~AAx**


	8. Escape the Flipping Ice Cavern

**Hello all! On a serious note, although I love all of my fans' reviews and I look forward to them every day, I will not tolerate anything rude. Leaving reviews that demand that I update a fan fiction quickly will just be ignored and deleted. In fact, they make me want to stall the update just because you put that. Reviews like "I love this story! Update soon!" are totally acceptable, they inspire me to write faster. But if you leave something like: update so-and-so already! I will ignore it. Especially if you leave a review about one fan fiction on another fan fiction of a totally different category! If I keep getting reviews like this, I going to have to turn off all reviews for guests, and you know I would accept them from anybody. This goes for **_**all**_** of my fan fictions, so don't think you can get away with it on a different one (whoever it was that demanded that I update this story already, you know who you are, and this note goes directly to you). But, enough seriousness, I've had to write a note like this once before, and I don't wanna do it again. Here is the next chapter of the Misadventures of the Legend of Zelda Crew!**

* * *

Link stared into the icicle shaped like a rabid camel. "Watchu lookin' at foo?" he said to his reflection. Ghirahim stuck his tongue out into the air.

"Watcha doooin'?" Link asked, dying his hair pink.

"I am tasting the air currents!" Ghirahim said in a British hero voice. Link went on deeper into the tunnel to find a way out. He started throwing markers and pencil shavings at the wall to find a way out of the flipping ice cavern.

"Where's my Iphone when I need it?!" Link yelled at his reflection. It just shrugged and started douggieing.

Ghirahim screamed like a little girl from one of the corners of the flipping ice cavern. "Ink! Hep, ahm uck!" Link turned around to see that Ghirahim's butt was stuck to a giant Popsicle. "There was a guy in here, so I tried sitting on this thing to melt it—cuz ya know, my mama told me—and then I got my butt stuck!" Ghirahim started crying out purple crayons.

Link groaned and hurled a rotten chipmunk at Ghirahim's face, immediately freeing his butt from the cherry Popsicle. Ghirahim landed on his face, this time crying out orange crayons.

"But I want cake _now_! I WANT IT NOW!" Ghirahim screamed at nobody.

Link slapped him with a tuna doll. "Wait." He sniffed the Popsicle. "I can smell a bad guy in here." He stepped closer to the Popsicle.

Ghirahim sat on the ground, a toothpick in his mouth and a muffin on his head. "What makes you think that? It's obviously a cat with a serious shedding problem. I mean seriously people! Even an amateur like Darth Maul could see that the puppet does not belong to yo mama's walrus. It's as easy as rotten rainbows in Kansas with a puppy giving you a couple of glow sticks!" Ghirahim went to suck on a lollipop from Link's purse while putting on a troll face mask.

Darth Maul came from the ceiling and slapped Ghirahim upside the head with a Coca-Cola can attached to a shish kebab. He flew back on an atomic donut.

"Super heat powers through ma eyeballs GO!" Link glared at the giant Popsicle for the next few hours. Eventually, it started to melt, but only because Ghirahim turned up the thermostat with his special mind-blowing powers—aka, his fingers.

A little man fell out of the soggy remnants of the Popsicle. He had two hats on his head and a bandana around his mouth with a piece of licorice sticking out of it. "Yo, wachoo fools think yo doin'—AAAAUUGGHH!"

Link ran up and threw an expired nyan cat at the little man. "EVIL LEPRACHAUN! DIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

"I'm not a leprechaun! I'm—waaahhh!" A bottle of "yo face" was poured on his head.

Ghirahim started firing musical notes from Sheik's electric harp at the little man. Link was beating him up with a bunch of spicy teddy bears while the little man was trying to climb up a set of monkey bars on the ceiling.

The little man fell from the ceiling and landed on top of Ghirahim. "Ermahgerd!" Link screamed. "Mr. Leprechaun, are you bein' alright? You don't be needin' medical attention, do you?" Link said with horrible English. The little man's hats fell off to reveal…

Purple polar bear ears…

"DAS EVIL SNOWMAN!" Link screeched, pointing and making a troll face at his reflection.

"Squee!" Ghirahim screamed like an obsessed fan girl. "It's ma great-to-the-fifth-power grandson! C'mere Timmy!"

"I am Chancellor Cole, sir, and I refuse to be mistaken for—oomph!" Link forced a bejeweled saudage into the chancellor's mouth.

"You're coming with me, chancellor," Link said in a ridiculously deep voice. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of yo mama—"

Ghirahim chucked a rabid beaver at Link's cornea. "Shuddap! That polar bear guy man dude is coming with me because ma mama said so. Now beat it scrap!" Ghirahim kicked away Link's Ipod touch.

"My music! My apps! My dignity!" Link went to chase his flying Ipod deeper into the flipping ice cavern.

"Come with me, and we will rule the video game universes together!" Ghirahim cackled like a demented witch.

"Okay," Chancellor Cole said, shrugging his poodle shoulders. Ghirahim blasted a hole in the ceiling, finally finding a way out. Link was still searching for his Ipod in the random piles of dust gathered in the corners of the flipping ice cavern.

Ghirahim flew out through the hole in the ceiling on a red rooster head. "Goodbye Linky! Don't wait up for me, I'll be making a mess in other game universes! But first, I need to call up some of ma broskies in Kid Icarus: Uprising, see if they want any pizza."

Link wasn't even paying attention; he was running around in circles like a dog, chasing Hello Kitty up and down the walls. Ghirahim went out the hole in the ceiling, munching on an expired tooka doll.

Is this the end for our stupid hero Link? Will he ever get out of the flipping ice cavern? Will I ever get the hot chocolate I deserve for beating my first cross-word puzzle? Tune in next time for the last installment of The Misadventures of the Legend of Zelda Crew!

* * *

**Unfortunately, this is indeed the second to last chapter of this fan fiction. It was fun for the few months that it lasted, and I appreciate all of the favorites, follows, and reviews. But don't worry! I have a second version of this coming out relatively soon, and as you heard Ghirahim say, it is about Kid Icarus: Uprising (let's hope it doesn't come out too much like Gnat1's Kid Icarus: Reign of Random) Until next time, my adoring fans!**

**~AAx**

**P.S.- I have a poll on my profile for a name to use in one of my other fan fictions, choose which one you like the most!**


	9. The Last Misadventure for Link

**Well, here is the last chapter of The Misadventures of the Legend of Zelda Crew! It was really nice writing this for the seven months it lasted. But, before we get on with the story, I would like to thank all of these people who favorited my fanfiction: Gnat1, TheFortuneArcania, katieOot, madlink007, and ****radishesandspectraspects****! Thanks you guys *passes enormous cookie* Thanks to all of those who followed ma awesome fan fic:**** Gnat 1, Skyward-Girl, TheFortuneArcania, Twili Princess Hyrule Queen, katieOot, madlink007, radishesandspectraspects, and thisplaceilove! Luv ya *hands out enormous cookies* And to **_**all**_** off those people who left me the awesome reviews: Raven34link, thisplaceilove, **_**esmerelda**_**, **_**Guest**_**, radishesandspectrapects, **_**Madisyn**_**, katieOot, madlink007, Gnat1, Skyward-Girl, LauParisi, and **_**Impatatertot**_**! Thank you guys so much! *passes enormous thank you cookies* Now, since all of my thankyous are over (you wouldn't have read them if I put it at the bottom), her is the next and final chapter of The Misadventures of the Legend of Zelda Crew!**

* * *

Link rubbed his arms so much they turned polka dotted yellow and purple. "I need to find a way out of here!" he screamed at a reflection of Johnny Derp. Johnny Derp shrugged his metallic shoulders and started doing the chicken dance to his own beat.

A crack started to form in the ceiling, but because Link was too stupid to hear it happening, a large chunk of chocolate frying pan fell on his badminton eye, effectively knocking him out for a few squirrel days (minutes).

Link walked through the Ancient Cistern of Soup, trying out his new licorice whip on frogs and unsuspecting pedestrians. Suddenly he heard a very loud, very feminine penguin-type voice start to sing in his ear.

"_LINK! CAN YOU HEAR ME, LINK? OKAY, GOOD._" Link actually couldn't understand a single word the lady said, so he put his earphones in his ears and started listening to Skrillex.

"_LINK, THIS IS LADY PENGUINTINA! AN ANCIENT ANCESTOR IS IN TROUBLE! YOU HAVE TO GO SAVE HIM, LINK! LINK! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!_" A chocolate piece of butter flew at his head, smacking him right in the forehead before plopping into the water.

Link took the ear buds out of his ears. "What the ploop was that?!" he asked a frog. The frog shrugged and started doing striped back-flips. Link snorted like a cow and put the ear buds back into his ears. Another frying pan hit his head, but Link dodged it with his mad flying horse ninja skills and barrel rolled into the water.

"_LINK! YOU HAVE TO GO SAVE YOUR ANCESTOR!_" Lady Penguintina said again. "_LINK YOU-OH SCREW THIS!_" A magical raincloud that smelled like farting rainbows came down from sugar heaven and grabbed Link's ear, pulling him up through the ceiling of the Ancient Cistern.

The unsuspecting pedestrians watched this all play out while eating Mario's hat. "Hattay asway osay eirday!" one said in Pig-Latin.

"…WHAZZITT?" her friend screamed.

A giant hole the size of a mouse broke open in the ceiling of the flipping ice cavern. Link looked up to see a giant pig butt fly through said hole and smack itself into a wall nearby. "Ermahgerd pig butt do you be okay?!" Link asked in horrible English. The pig butt shrugged its shoulders.

"Grandson!" said Link from Skyward Sword. "I have come to save you from this freezer! I will give you pancakes and boiled sausages on your trip back to—WAAH!" Link threw a frozen hammer at Link's hat.

"I will not be kidnapped by my own grandpa! It's illegal in most countries and Chihuahuas can't eat pineapples! Everydoggy knows this crud, AH DOI!"

After a few hours of throwing ping-pong balls and zebra shavings at each other, Skyward Sword Link managed to grab Majora's Mask Link's butterfly tunic and drag him back through the giant hole the size of a mouse in the ceiling.

MM Link clung on to SS Link's flying Ratwing, screaming about cream cheese and expired bagels singing in the rain. "SHUDDAP AALVEDDY!" SS Link shouted through a paper tube. "You're disturbing my jam!" He pulled a shaking jar of blueberry jam out of his pocket. "It's okay Jammy," he whispered in an evil doll voice. "I'll protect you with my life if I have to! I won't let the evil bunny hugs from under the bed get to you. I'll eat them if I have to!"

"Someone get me off of this freak train!" MM Link shouted. A giant boot came and kicked his tin can, hitting Link at the same time. "WAAAAAHHHH!" he screeched (he seemed to be doing a lot of yelling lately)

SS Link dove down on his Ratwing, catching MM Link's hair in his claws and pulling him on top of the radioactive animal. "AAHH! IT'S THE EXORCIST! PUT ME DOWN!"

"_LINK!_" Lady Penguintina sang in SS Link's ear. "_GHIRADUDE AND HIS DEMENTED CRONIES ARE ABOUT TO ESCAPE INTO THAT AWKWARD LITTLE SPACE BETWEEN VIDEO GAME DIMENSIONS!_"

"Is that bad? Are tacos bad? Why is soda illegal in some countries in America?" SS Link asked while sipping an espresso. MM Link had long since fallen unconscious from constantly being upside down and swinging like a drunken monkey in the air.

"_YES,YES, AND TEETH. LINK THE PORTAL SHOULD BE RIGHT AHEAD OF YOU!_" Lady Penguintina sang.

The Ratwing dove towards a purple mushroom floating in the air. Instead, of stopping in front of it, though, it went in head first through one of the giant white spots on its head. They ended in some swirly world of weird shades of purple and black-kind of like the background of the beginning theme for Regular Show.

"Are we in limbo?" asked MM Link, still hanging upside down from SS Link's Ratwing.

"Are we in heaven?" asked SS Link, also hanging upside down for no discernible reason.

"_WILL YOU TWO STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS?!_" Lady Penguintina screeched-sang in the two stupid heroes' ears.

"Not likely," they answered at the same time, snacking on some paintbrushes. Lady Penguintina groaned and pointed them in the direction of the evil polar bear guys, all of whom were floating in mid-air, gathered around a lumpy object sitting under a carp.

"NO!" Ghirahim yelled. "The button's go on the toucan, not the antelope!"

"Hiya bad guys! We're here to stop you and junk!" SS Link screamed at the top of his lungs. Ghirahim put on his troll face mask and pointed at the two idiotic heroes.

"U NO SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" he said in a horrible Chinese accent. Some of the polar bear bad guys squee'd and ran for cover under the carp.

"We're here to stop you. Did I not just say that?" SS Link asked with big blue puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, you're not gonna stop me!" Ghirahim said in a sassy little girl voice.

"Yeah we are!" MM Link and SS Link said at once.

"Nuh-uh!" Ghirahim said, sticking his tongue out.

"Yuh-huh!" the heroes said. This went on for a few more hours (the entire time MM Link was eating a chili dog). Eventually, SS Link tried to pull the carp off of the top of the lumpy object, but Ghirahim threw such a tantrum that SS Link backed off and floated back to his Ratwing.

"You might as well give up now!" Ghirahim said, striking a not-so-heroic pose. "Because—"

"Why should we give up?" SS Link interrupted, making a face at Ghirahim.

"I was just about to explain," Ghirahim answered, licking a pickle. "Our monster-type thing is almost half-way ready! Now all we need are the polar-bear bad guys from Kid Icarus: Uprising to complete the other almost half! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"This is bad. Weally weally bad…" MM Link said, close to tears. Ghirahim continued to cackle like a deranged maniac, all the while trying not to choke on his fish fillet.

"_IS THIS THE END FOR LINK AND HIS CRAZY GRANDPA? WILL GHIRAHIM QUIT CHOKING ON HIS FISH FILLET? WELL, OF COURSE NOT! IT SAID SO IN THE LAST CHAPTER, SILLY!"_ Lady Penguintina sang/narrated.

MM Link looked up at the credits scrolling across the sky. "I guess this is really the end, then." Suddenly, he burst into tears. "I'll miss you, my adoring fans!" he said to a walrus. The walrus shrugged and started douggieing.

SS Link grabbed his grandson's shoulders. "Link stop!" he yelled in his face. "You'll only make it harder for the walruses! THINK ABOUT THE WALRUSES! Bwaaaaahhh!" SS Link started crying as well.

"What are they getting so emotional about?" Ilia asked a statue of will. . Shakespeare.

"It's the end of the world!" MM Link and SS Link cried together.

Elsewhere, on Skyworld…

"These are the people we're supposed to be fighting?" Pit asked, looking into the magical glass horse.

"Yep," Dark Pit answered. He put on a pair of shades.

"This is going to make and interesting fan fiction," Pit said, making a bread sandwich.

"Very interesting indeed," Dark Pit said in an Indian accent.

* * *

**And that concludes our adventure of The Misadventures of the Legend of Zelda Crew! This chapter was more of a crossover htan anything else, and I got the idea of fish-fillet from listening to In Paris by Kanye West and Jay-z. Until I post The Misadventures of the Kid Icarus: Uprising Crew!**

**~AAx**

**Countires viewed by: United States, United Kingdom, Australia,Canada, Ireland, Argentina, Panama, Republic of Korea, Ukraine, Philippines, France, Norway, El Salvador, Brazil, Venezuela, New Zealand, Poland, Dominican Revar, Japan, Germany, Chile**

**That means I got at least one country form every continent except for Antarctica (which doesn't count) and Africa.**

**Total Views: 1,228**

**Total Reviews: 23**

**Total Faves: 5**

**Total Alerts: 8**

**Words: 8,841 (including A/N)**


End file.
